the_budsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Forces
phantom forces led to the destruction of tbs. it is a game that we all like to play (with the exception of rika and a few others) solely because it is one of the only functioning roblox fps games on that platform. games last between 1-24 hours and it is slowly taking over our lives every day. the trench mace meta the trench mace meta (as chris has named it) is essentially a dumb joke chris made because he always kills a shitton of people with the trench mace (even when he's almost Fucking Dead). it got to the point where he can get quad kills with the trench mace alone. thus, the trench mace meta was born. the masher One dark and fuckin' stormy night, Roasted was walking the streets of New Canada. Disgusted by the state of his country, he decided it was time to take arms. On the night of "The Quad Feed", Roasted - feeling disgusted with the people he had to face - said some holy words, and according to witnesses, this is what he muttered: "my name is not important, but what is important, is what I'm about to do." He leapt out of spawn, with only one weapon in hand, his favorite stick grenade, deactivated for her pleasure. The fear in the enemies hearts started racing that day, not even any of the four horseman of the apocalypse could stop him, he was simply too powerful. Without mercy, he roared "MASH MASH MASH" and in a lightning flash, the entire enemy team was lying on the cold pavement, dead. He knew this power could not be contained, so he took the stick grenade and put it where nobody Canadian would find it. Some say, in ancient roman temples, a rune was made in honor of a masked man with a metal stick, but it could all be coincidence. After the night of "The Quad Feed", Roasted donned the name "The Masher" in honor of the roar he roared and the brave souls he had to fight that day. Nobody could believe the power one Canadian can hold, they didn't want to believe it, but that just how it be sometimes. The Masher went into hiding, some say, regaining strength, or to hang up the ol' grenade for good, who knows? baseball baseball is the game mode kahgo invented one time that involves only using melee weapons and frag grenades. every time someone throws a frag they must say "baseball." there are no winners and only losers in baseball. zombies another game mode made by the tbs, (this was one was created by shayne.) basically, it was a 1 versus all; where 1 person only gets to use guns but everyone else had to use melee and grenades. it sounds hard at first but a really good shotgun player (or large) could just mow down the crowd forces. el miembros (and how they play phantom forces) large: 'large is the only good player in phantom forces capable of being a Phantom Forces eSports team. he uses a variety of weapons to get bullshit kills on the other team. because of this everyone fucking slams their keyboard when they get killed by him. he uses a variety of weapons, but the ones he uses most are the sr-3m, the l115a3, the scar hamr, the kriss vector, and the saiga-12. he also uses the hattori as his primary melee, which causes people to throw their monitors outside the window because of its long range and killing capability. '''fran: '''fran only uses a dbv 12 because it's his primary weapon. he's one of the better players in phantom forces and could potentially rival large in terms of kills. '''adam: '''adam's primary weapon is a red skin p90 cause he's a Bitch. nothing else stands out about him other than the fact that he sings nugget in a biscuit every time we play PF and likes to complain to kahgo about only using snipers. '''jawsh: '''jawsh is an Experienced phantom forces player. he's the most expressive player and thinks everyone else besides large is bad. (he still doesn't like large when he gets killed by him often) '''kate: '''kate is arguably the worst phantom forces player in game. she lags out frequently and makes herself frequently visible to the opposing team. some say it is a bad omen to have kate on your team. '''megas: '''megas claims he didn't play phantom forces for a while, yet when he got back on he got extremely good KDRs. other than that, nothing else really stands out about him other than that's he's just that good. '''chris: '''chris prefers to have melee battles with his trench mace. he's a master of Extreme Juking and he's somehow extremely good at sneak attacking. '''sunny: '''sunny's rank got wiped after he was deemed a veteran so that fucking sucks. he's still really good at the game. '''windoze: '''windoze uses a stevens db to slowly take out every fucking dude (and kate) on the game. he definitely rivals large in terms of kills and he's extremely well at sneak attacking other players. '''isaiah: '(also known as Bigboyreader) jawsh's brother, isaiah, really likes to explore the map more than getting kills for his team. he's so trash that kahgo mentally applauds when he gets a kill for the team. 'roasted: '''roasted manages to stay near a 1 kdr despite exclusively using a stick grenade and whatever gun he feels like using (be it the henry 45-70 or something else). he affectionately calls his stick grenade the "masher" after he first rolled it from a case. '''shayne: '''shayne is a Friggin Newb who uses a ksg 12 and multiple grenades to piss off his opponents, mainly large whenever he's on the other team. he'll take advantage of his Level 9 Stealth to sneakily throw frags directly at opposing teammates when they don't see them. '''hyuano: '''hyuano is a huge fan of the baseball game mode simply because he gets to throw grenades at people. unlike shayne however, hunter has a tendency of throwing grenades at himself more than his opponents. TBS TIER LIST ('From Left to Right) S: Large, Fran, Kevin, Chris, Windoze A: Kahgo, Rolls, Rika, Jawsh, Rocket B: Shayne, Macky, Megas, Adam, Kasodus C: Hunter, Roasted, Dylan, Milo D: Kate ''E: '' F: Isaiah Category:Games